1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus having a multi-address transmission function.
2. Related Background Art
When multi-address transmission is to be effected in a prior art facsimile apparatus, image information of a document to be transmitted is read and stored in a memory, designated multi-address destination stations are sequentially called, and the image information stored in the memory is read out each time the line is connected to sequentially transmit the image information.
In a receiving station, the image information transmitted by the multi-address function is received in the same manner as that of a normal reception.
However, in the prior art, the receiving station cannot determine whether the received information is by multi-address transmission or by single address transmission. As a result, a receiving station may misunderstand that it has been transmitted to that station only in spite of the fact that the transmitting station transmitted in the multi-address transmission mode, considers that it should be transmitted to other stations as well, and transmits the document in duplicate to the stations to which the document has been transmitted by the original multi-address transmission mode.
The multi-address transmission function is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,955; 4,845,569 and 5,111,307 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 387,981 filed on Aug. 1, 1989, 442,721 filed on Nov. 29, 1989 and 547,127 filed on Jul. 3, 1990, but there has been no proposal to solve the above problem.